The Slav Republic
The Slav Republic was the land of the Slavs. It was the 6th strongest country. Together with the rest of the universe except for The Sun, it was destroyed at the end of The Fifth Cryptokanian War. Government The Slav Republic was a republic that was represented by a Captain. He was chosen by 699 senators who carried out all the decisions and advised the Captain in leading the nation. If the Captain was incompetent, the senators could veto his position and put another man in his position. Area The Slav Republic was located in Eastern Europe and Russia on Earth. They were one of the largest nations. They lived in a cold climate which made them hard to conquer. Population The population of The Slav Republic was 450 billion before they were destroyed. The ethnic groups were as follows: # Slavs: 87%, 391.5 billion. # Sunlings: 6.5%, 29.25 billion. # Otakus: 2%, 9 billion. # Weeaboos: 2%, 9 billion. # Cryptokanes: 1.5%, 6.75 billion. # Poor People: 1%, 4.5 billion. The reason for the rounded percentages is that the Slavs kicked out people if the percentages of their ethnic groups got too high. They wanted to keep the percentages exactly the way they were so that they could avoid rebellions. Military The Slavs' military was led by 3 generals. One of them is named General Colly, the other is named Benjamin The Great and the last one is named Zlatan Ibrahimovic. The army mainly consists of tanks and bears but there are also foot soldiers. History The Slav Republic was formed by the first 699 Slavs in 0 XP. They created all the laws and ethics of the republic and conquered a lot of land. They disrespected a waifu of the Otakus and the Otakus declared war. The war was lost after over 600 XP of fighting and their rivalry with The Otaku Empire started. They prospered for a long while. That is, until The First Cryptokanian War. The Sunlings eradicated them in 13 147 XP because they were too useless. 7000 XP later, Johnny D. Jackson resurrected them. They forgot all about The First Cryptokanian War. Captain Miralem was reëlected as Captain and the 3 generals were also reëlected. Another war between them and the Otakus was quickly started over Mars. This war turned Mars into another barren wasteland. It remained a stalemate. They always fought on the Sunlings' side until Zlatan Ibrahimovic convinced Miralem to join the Cryptokanes in The Fifth Cryptokanian War. A truce between them and the Otakus was formed because they were both on the same side of this war. During The Fifth Battle of Gibraltar, a lot of Slavs were killed and eventually, all were killed in the destroying of the whole universe except for The Sun. List of Leaders # Captain Miralem: 20 000 XP - 20 001 XP # Captain Miralem: 12 513 XP - 13 147 XP # Captain Vladimir: 11 982 XP - 12 879 XP # Captain Josef: 10 239 XP - 11 982 XP # Captain Loras 8679 XP - 10 239 XP # Captain Stratovsky: 7437 XP - 8679 XP # Captain Oleksandr Tchiptchininov: 0 XP - 7437 XP Category:Nations